Conventionally, various products have been proposed as health food. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3019261 entitled “Raw Vegetable Health Food” (Patent document 1) discloses a health food composed of a combination of raw vegetables and uncooked brown rice with addition of common salt.
Further, in particular, diabetes which is considered an intractable disease often induces complications such as arteriosclerotic angiopathy. It is therefore necessary in treatment of diabetes to maintain good nutritional and health conditions and to acquire resistance against various diseases. The following products have been recently proposed as such health food.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-189803 (Patent document 2), cooked rice is proposed in which a health pharmaceutical having medicinal properties is applied onto the surface of brown rice, etc. to produce traditional medicinal rice, which is cooked by ordinary method. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-40566 (Patent document 3), fermentation product of lactic acid bacteria obtained from a mixture of rice bran and powdered brown rice is known. In Patent document 4, it is known to use brown rice germ as a substrate, and this is mixed with reishi mushroom, the mixture is heat-treated, inoculated, and then cultured.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3019261, pp. 1    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-189803, pp. 1    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-40566, pp. 1    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-29994, pp. 1